1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a distributed processing technique in which a server and a client terminal perform processing in cooperation with each other to efficiently execute processing for various applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-15868 discloses a below-mentioned technique for the purpose of reducing a data amount of a processing result transmitted from a server to a thin client system. The system includes a first transmitting unit configured to transmit an image to a terminal apparatus and a second transmitting unit configured to extract, from the image, a region where a change between frames exceeds a threshold, compress the image of the extracted region at a frame rate higher than a frame rate of the first transmitting unit, and transmit the image. The image transmitted by the first transmitting unit and the image transmitted by the second transmitted unit are displayed in synchronization with each other.
However, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-15868, since communication is generated every time a screen is updated, for example, when operation for scrolling an image is frequently input by a user, an enormous data amount is communicated and the power consumption of the client terminal increases. In particular, if the client terminal is a mobile terminal (e.g., a tablet terminal) rather than a stationary apparatus, since a battery capacity is limited, when an enormous data amount is communicated, a battery is exhausted soon.